


The War for Ice Cream

by CutenessCanKill



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Anger Management, Enemies to Friends, Friends to Enemies, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24064600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutenessCanKill/pseuds/CutenessCanKill
Summary: Who would have expected that the breaking point for both Skies would be found out over a battle for Ice Cream, but it was not that simple of a battle.Would they forgive each other or will they fall apart?
Relationships: Gamma & Genkishi, Gamma & Uni | Yuni, Haru & Yuni & Byakuran, Yuni & Byakuran
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	The War for Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Byaku_chi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byaku_chi/gifts).



> This is a story based on Byaku_chi's prompt:
> 
> _What no one saw coming was that a fight over ice cream between Byakuran and Yuni would lead everyone to be on edge for one day since Tsuna had vacation and would only come back in the evening._
> 
> I decided to split it into two chapters cause it was incomplete when I made this post but I also did not want you to keep waiting for nothing~

Byakuran was well known for his sweet tooth, it was pretty obvious from the moment anyone first met him. A bowl of ice cream, a plate of candy. Those were the norm of what would be in front of the smiling man.

Yuni, on the other hand, was known for her moderation. She rarely eats unhealthy food. Salad, chicken soup and a balanced meal were what she took in. That was until she got introduced to " **Appreciation Day"**.

* * *

It was Haru's idea at first. The trio of the Sky Tri-ni-sette holders would meet up a lot during their day off to just talk and the brown-haired girl noticed the vast difference in appetite between the girl and boys on one of those days.

"That's it, let's take you out for ice cream!" Haru felt like Yuni has not even tasted sugar for her whole 12 years of being alive and that just hurts her heart.

Yuni tried to turn it down at first. The most frequent excuse was that Gamma would be mad but Haru was not having any of it. Her maternal instincts were high on ensuring Yuni does not lose out in any experience.

Byakuran followed them, curious as to what flavour Yuni would select while Tsuna turned the invitation down. He stated his motives for visiting his parents and needing the time to pack and Haru accepted his excuse. 

The trio then left for their trip, with a hop skip and a jump, they walked with some level of anticipation.

* * *

Haru brought the tiny girl to an ice cream stand, it was not anything fancy but Haru knows her best sweets location ranking and this was pretty up there for best ice cream. While Yuni was looking over at the flavours available, Byakuran was sceptical over the quality of the ice cream.

"I have never heard of such a small stand being able to produce good results..." Byakuran grumbled when Haru reassured him.

"Yeah, just like how you think you are so high and mighty until such a small Tsuna-san beat you." Haru smiled at Byakuran's twisted grimace and pushed him up to Yuni. "Now shut up and choose."

Huffing in annoyance, Byakuran glanced over the products. It was not anything fancy, the flavours were pretty basic but seeing the layout of the stand, the ice cream seems to be homemade.

' _Even more of a reason to not eat it, who knows what they put into their ice cream...'_ Byakuran thought but the piercing gaze of Haru's stopped him from voicing it out.

"I want this one!" Yuni exclaimed after a few minutes of contemplation. She pointed to the Mint and chocolate chipped flavour with sparkles in her eyes.

Haru nodded approvingly, having a liking to that flavour herself and the uncle behind the stand gave her a thumbs up, working to prepare it.

Sighing when his favourite flavours are not present, Byakuran turned to Haru and told her to choose one for him. "And it better not be some weird flavour! I came here to enjoy myself, not throw up!"

Haru nodded in understanding, while her love for pranks is high, she knew that she has to give Byakuran a good impression of ice cream stands. Thus, she went with Raspberry cone dipped in chocolate sprinkles.

It was her favourite flavour, or at least for the time being, Haru never really stuck to one flavour ever, she was the adventurous kind.

* * *

Once they received their ice creams, Yuni getting an extra scoop of Blueberry on top, they went to find a seat to eat and compare flavours.

Haru was not worried about Yuni's reaction, she has brought enough children out for their first ice cream to know their reaction. Byakuran, on the other hand, was a tough customer to please. Or at least, that was what she thought.

In one fell swoop, Byakuran consumed his ice cream with vigour neither girls had ever seen with him and he even looked unsatisfied, going back to the ice cream stand to get more.

When he returned, he was met with a disbelieving gaze from Yuni and a shaking Haru who broke into laughter as soon as she saw 5 scoops of ice cream in one cone. "Quiet! This is your fault, Miura Haru. How did I not know of this stand before?!"

"Cause you have always only been eating food prepackaged, Byakkun." Ignoring how Byakuran cringed at the nickname, Haru pointed out the melting ice cream to Yuni.

"Oh no." The previous sight of two neat balls of ice cream now mixing colours with one another made Yuni gasp. She hurriedly ate parts of it but the first bite made her squeal in delight. "This is so good!"

Yuni went in for more bites and her happiness radiated more and more with each bite. All while two Skies sat side by side, enjoying their ice cream, Haru puffed out her chest in pride.

_'Yuni Appreciation day is a success!'_

* * *

The days after that would consist of Yuni conducting her own appreciation days, it used to be once a year but soon, she shortened it down to every month. Then finally, a week.

Gamma allowed it all to happen, considering how Yuni was only getting a cone of ice cream during those days and that would not be a problem to handle. What became an issue was how Byakuran started to frequent the Giglio Nero Mansion more often.

He said that it was to join in on the festivities of getting ice cream together and bonding with the Skies he knows. Everyone knows that it's a bunch of baloney with how he only has the Sky, Yuni with him.

Tsuna is the only other Sky who would occasionally join but soon gets dragged back when the paperwork gets piled up too high. Unfortunately for everyone else though, once Tsuna leaves the picture, everything about Appreciation Day goes downhill.

* * *

"Let's go to the downtown ice cream shop, I heard that they have a new flavour coming out!" Yuni exclaimed eyes narrowed at Byakuran's annoyed posture. "Blueberry bubblegum, doesn't that sound appealing?"

Rolling his eyes, Byakuran shook his head. "I've already tried it, bought from an online store a few days ago. Let's just say, it is not my type."

Taking his phone out, Byakuran tapped on a few keys and showed it to Yuni. "I suggest this restaurant instead, they apparently have very good Matcha ice cream."

"What did Haru-nee teach you just a month ago? Price doesn't guarantee quality." Yuni folded her arms and stood over the seated Byakuran, offended that he would even go to such a place.

"Besides, I don't like matcha."

Gasping, Byakuran slammed the table in outrage. "Don't like Matcha? But you drink Matcha, how can you hate it?" He jumped to the rescue of the cold green dessert and watched as Yuni tried to act taller but her being half his height was not helping.

"Just because I like the normal version, doesn't mean the ice cream version is good. It's the same with Yam," Stopping her tiptoeing, Yuni stalked around Byakuran. "You are the weird one for liking so many disgusting combinations."

"Disgusting? Disgusting?! You're the one that is disgusting for eating so much food within a month, how many ' _appreciation days_ ' do we even have because of you?!" Point an accusatory finger at Yuni, Byakuran huffed when he saw the girl flare up as well.

Turning away from Byakuran, Yuni laughed. "God, I feel like maybe we shouldn't hang out any more. You're the kind of person I'll regret being with every day anyway." Then she stormed off, causing Byakuran to slightly regret what he said.

His pride and anger were jamming up his reasoning however, as all he thought was how everything was going to go back to normal by tomorrow.

**It didn't.**


End file.
